


sunrise

by willurosinmybow



Series: First Kiss [4]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: The morning after. And the mornings after that.
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: First Kiss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690981
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	1. 1st movement

Brett's first thought when he wakes is that he must have slept in, because he feels too good for it to be a normal time in the morning. His duvet is warm and he's unusually relaxed and well-rested. But when he opens his eyes there's barely a thin stream of light seeping in from the window. The sun is just beginning to rise. Brett turns his head and Eddy is sleeping beside him, head pillowed in his arms, hair sticking up in all directions. 

Brett wants to touch him, just to prove all of this is real. But he doesn't want to wake Eddy. So he just curls up and watches him instead. Watches Eddy's face move in minuscule expressions as he sleeps, smiles when Eddy starts snoring a tiny bit. Gradually the room becomes filled with light, and Eddy blinks his eyes open. "Hey," he says, voice a little raspy. 

"Hey," Brett echoes back. 

Eddy eels his way closer to Brett, so they're just touching - heads, hands, knees. "How you going?"

"Pretty great," Brett says, because to be honest, that's how he feels. 

"Yeah?" Eddy's smile is as warm and bright as a second sunrise. "Me too."

Brett leans in and kisses him. He's wanted to do it for as long as he's been awake, and now Eddy finally is too. 

Eddy kisses back a little then turns his face into the sheets, nose wrinkling. "I've got morning breath," he explains. 

"I don't care," Brett says. "It goes away after a second." Eddy turns to look at Brett like he doesn't believe him, but he lets Brett kiss him anyway. The kiss is sleepy and sweet, like a kiss familiar lovers might share, and Brett's heart skips a beat. He shouldn't be having feelings so early in the morning. It's dangerous.

Eddy nuzzles closer, his eyes drifting shut of their own accord. "Sleep some more, ok?" Brett says, and kisses Eddy on the forehead. Eddy nods and smiles, and Brett slips out of bed.

He thinks about showering, but he doesn't want to wash away the memory of last night. Not yet. Instead he gathers yesterday's clothes and puts them on. He starts a pot of coffee in the kitchen, and while he waits for it to brew, takes out his violin and tunes it. Even these familiar actions in his own house feel new somehow. Just the fact that Eddy's in his bed makes his entire life feel different. 

Brett breathes out deeply. He puts his mute on and begins playing scales, focussing on his intonation, anything to calm his mind. When he's satisfied with how everything sounds and his fingers feel warm and flexible, he starts into the first bars of Beau Soir. It's a Debussy piece, one of Eddy's favourites. Brett hasn't played it in awhile, but he tries to keep the fluidity of it as he finds the soaring notes. It doesn't sound half bad, he thinks, and keeps practising, playing around with the phrasing until he remembers the coffee, which is probably starting to go cold by now.

The coffee is lukewarm at best, but whatever, it's caffeine. Good enough. He pours himself a mug and sips at it as he checks email, groaning. There are so many things he needs to reply to, plus all of the things that no one's responded to him on that he needs to follow up on as well. He looks at everything to make sure there's nothing urgent, and then he closes his laptop. Email can wait till later... when Eddy is up. Then maybe he can help.

Speaking of Eddy... there's the sound of his bare feet padding down the hallway, and then he appears in the kitchen, wearing only boxers. "Is there coffee?" He somehow looks sleepier than he did in bed earlier. 

"Ah. I'll heat it up," Brett says, and takes one more long look at Eddy before he turns away to get Eddy a mug. Eddy is, objectively, not that attractive. He's kind of gangly, like he still hasn't fully grown out of his awkward teenage stage yet, his knees are knobbly, and he's all awkward angles and sharp, flat planes. He's not hot like a girl walking around in only her underwear would be. So why does seeing Eddy like this make his heart beat so fast? He needs to get a grip. He's actually seen Eddy in his boxers loads of times before. Just... not after seeing him _out_ of his boxers before...

Brett hands Eddy his coffee wordlessly, hoping that he's not blushing, or at least that it doesn't show. 

"Ta," Eddy says, and takes a deep gulp. Somehow he can drink hot liquids without burning himself, Brett doesn't know how.

Brett sits down opposite Eddy and picks up his violin just to fidget with it, plucking the strings randomly while holding it in rest position. 

"Will you play something for me?" Eddy asks. He's holding his mug in both hands, hunched over it, with his hair sticking up in all directions. It's very cute. He looks like a hedgehog, but a soft sleepy one, rather than prickly. 

Beau Soir is fresh in Brett's mind, but suddenly he feels too nervous, so instead he tucks his violin under his chin and plays something super easy instead. One Summer's Day from the movie Spirited Away. Eddy smiles when he recognises the tune. Eddy seems to wake up faster hearing the music, so when Brett finishes that song, he tries to play one of the pop songs Eddy likes, but of course that's a miserable failure. Eddy laughs and tries to help him with the notes - "that's an E, G, D... " Brett shakes his head and moves on, launches into Czardas.

After he plays the last chord, Eddy reaches over the table and touches Brett's cheek. "Thanks," he says, and it's far from the best Brett's ever played, but it feels like one of the best compliments he's ever received. He turns his face into Eddy's hand, doesn't quite kiss it, just feels Eddy's warm palm against his lips. He’s never felt shy around Eddy, _never_ , so why does he suddenly feel like hiding now?

"I like you so much," Brett blurts out, before it gets stuck in his throat. He looks at Eddy a little wild eyed. Eddy's smile gets wider, and Brett's heart feels like it's literally going to pound out of his chest. He sets his violin down on the table. 

"I like you a lot too," Eddy confesses. 

These are things that aren't secrets, but it still eases something in Brett's chest when he hears Eddy say it out loud. "I mean," he says. "I don't want this, us, to be an experiment."

"Me either," Eddy echoes. He comes around the table and Brett stands up to meet him. He leans in for a hug. Brett presses his face into Eddy's neck. He's just the right height for a hug, and they fit together perfectly. 

They stand there holding each other for awhile. 

"So, how bisexual do you feel, now?" Eddy says suddenly. 

Brett snorts into Eddy's neck. "Pretty fucking bisexual, thanks for asking," and he nips at Eddy in retaliation. 

Eddy nods and hums. "Just making sure."


	2. 2nd movement

Brett wakes up missing Eddy. The bed is cold beside him, no trapped warmth left behind in the wrinkled sheets when he stretches his arms out to check. Yawning, he rubs his face on his pillow, then rolls out of bed and puts on a fluffy robe. 

He can hear the tinkering of the piano in the lounge room, so faint that he could have almost imagined it. But no, Eddy is there, his back turned to Brett as he plays a few halting bars, then pauses to jot something down on staff paper. He's wearing boxers and an oversized floral button down shirt that he hasn't seemed to have bothered to button. His hair is a wild mess. He hasn't noticed Brett at all. 

This would be a prime opportunity to sneak up on Eddy and try to scare him. To be fair, Brett seriously considers it. But it's probably too mean this early in the morning. And he usually doesn't get the chance to watch Eddy like this. Eddy starts playing again, slowly and thoughtfully. He's clearly thinking about the notes, trying to figure out what comes next. Even though he's facing away, Brett can imagine his look of concentration, his nose wrinkling as he thinks. He hits a couple of chords in quick succession, frustrated. Runs his hand through his hair, somehow making it worse. Then continues playing with the phrase. Whatever he's composing, it's soft and slow... not sleepy though. What Brett can catch of the melody is alert and full of wonder, while the left hand providing a steady but meandering harmony. It's full of contradictions, more complex than Eddy's usual compositions. Not that Eddy writes much apart from arrangements of pop songs for Two Set... that he's shown Brett, at least.

One day, Brett is going to buy Eddy a proper piano, a baby grand if he can swing it, but even a sweet-sounding upright would be better than the mediocre keyboard they have now. There's something about Eddy that comes alive when he touches a real piano. Maybe one day they'll have a whole studio, with floor to ceiling windows and beautiful wood floors. Brett is daydreaming away when Eddy finally realises Brett's there, and jumps a little, hands jumping on the keys. 

"Bro," Eddy says reproachfully and Brett takes that as his cue to come to Eddy, greedily taking in the page Eddy was working on. His breath catches when he sees it's not just a piano part, there's a violin part written on top of it. "How long were you - no, don't look at it." Eddy snatches the notebook off the stand and hides his work against his chest, embarrassed. "It's a secret."

"I can keep a secret," Brett says, and Eddy shakes his head, smiling. 

"It's not ready yet. I mean, I just started working on it... it might never be ready."

"It will be," Brett says. "I'm going to play it with you. That's what it's for, right?"

Eddy just smiles some more. "Maybe it's a viola sonata."

"Nice try. I saw the clef."

"Uh huh. I can write viola parts in treble." 

Brett can practically see the gears in Eddy's head as he imagines how he would rearrange the music to fit a viola, and snorts. "You would." To distract Eddy from his sacrilegious thoughts, he strokes the nape of Eddy's neck softly, feeling the tiny hairs that are starting to grow in from where they were buzzed off. Eddy sighs in pleasure and leans into the touch. He loves being petted, just like this small cat Brett once knew, that purred madly at the lightest touch, winding itself around Brett's legs like it meant for Brett to never leave. Eddy wasn't like most cats, just this particular one, the friendliest one that Brett has ever met. 

"Do you want coffee?" Brett asks. 

Eddy turns to Brett with pleading eyes. "Will you go out and get me some? Please?"

Brett knows what Eddy means, he wants coffee from his new favourite coffee shop. He was thinking they would go together, but... he can see Eddy's fingers itching to get back to the piano keys. 

He sighs. "Ok, I guess. I don't fetch coffee for just anyone, you know."

Eddy turns his head and kisses Brett's wrist where it's the most sensitive. The simple gesture takes Brett's breath away, and he pulls back lingeringly. Eddy puts his notebook back on the piano stand, and Brett turns back to the bedroom, to go get dressed. "Guess you love me, then," Eddy says. 

"Guess I do," Brett says in a rush, over his shoulder, heart hammering hard. Eddy responds with a flurry of notes on the piano, a happy exclamation, the volume turned up to a normal level now. Maybe after Brett comes back with coffee, he can sit at the table with his laptop open. If he looks busy and absorbed enough, maybe Eddy will keep on composing, and Brett can listen in. Maybe he'll let Brett play through the violin part even if it's only a handful of bars. Maybe he'll play it for Brett himself. Anything seems possible. 

Smiling to himself, Brett gets ready to start the day.


	3. 3rd movement

"Oof. Get off me, you're heavy."

Eddy sighs and rolls away. "Get you off, get off of you, you're so demanding."

"Come back, I'm cold now." Brett waits a moment before wriggling over the mattress to Eddy, nudging Eddy's arm away and curling up next to him. Eddy starts laughing. "What?"

"Tickles," Eddy explains. 

"I'm barely touching you!"

"I know, that's the problem." Eddy hauls Brett closer to him, pressing him close to his side. "There." 

Brett hums contentedly. Eddy feels so nice, warm and comfortable against him. He cuts off a yawn, although that's not a bad idea. "We really should sleep," he says. "Alarm's already set for 5 tomorrow."

Eddy wrinkles his nose in disgust. "I know, I know. I just don't want to sleep and lose this moment, you know?"

Brett yawns. Eddy is such a sap. "We'll have more," he says, throwing an arm over Eddy. 

"Yeah," Eddy says softly, and drops a kiss on Brett's head. Brett doesn't remember much more as he drifts into sleep.

*

5 AM comes way too early and the boys roll out of bed and get ready to go with a minimum of effort. Brett grabs his keys and watches Eddy drain his coffee cup in one gulp. "You got your passport?"

"Yep," Eddy says after he checks his pocket. "Wallet? Keys?"

"Yeah. Violin?"

"Fuck!" Eddy looks around and runs into the bedroom to grab his violin case. He opens it to make sure his violin is indeed inside, and then closes it and latches the case again with a sigh of relief. "Why do I always do this?"

Brett is too busy laughing to answer.

Once they're sure they have everything they need, they call a cab to get to the airport. It's early enough that there aren't that many people around, mostly business people wearing suits and talking on their mobiles. They both make it through security without incident for once and grab coffee on their way to the gate. Brett's way too tired to do anything but sit there and try not to fall asleep before boarding, and he's pretty sure Eddy feels the same way. He's miserable and sleep deprived, but he finds that he doesn't mind so much. Not when he's with Eddy. 

By the time they get on the plane, Brett is half asleep. He dozes while the plane is getting ready to take off. The next thing he remembers is Eddy tapping him on the arm. He scowls but Eddy points out the window, where he can see they're rising over the city already. 

"Look, it's sunrise," Eddy whispers, and Brett ducks his head down to get a better look. It's not much, at least at first. Just a thin stream of orangish light along the horizon. They watch together as the line grows brighter, orange and yellow mixing together, the light filtering through the low clouds and going a hazy pink, dreamlike and surreal. Eddy squeezes Brett's hand and Brett squeezes back.

Eventually the plane rises above the clouds, leaving the dawn behind. Brett leans back with a sigh, starting to drift again, thinking vaguely about what they're going to do in Japan once they get there. He doesn't let go of Eddy's hand the whole way there.


	4. 4th movement

"Can't believe we're doing this," Eddy grumbles, huffing and puffing as he walks up the hill. It's dark enough still that Brett can barely see him - he's like a shadow on the path. 

Brett stops and waits for him - it wouldn't do to lose him now, after all. He takes Eddy's hand when Eddy catches up. "Come on, sleepy hedgehog."

As if on cue, Eddy yawns. He wrinkles his nose, pouting. "No fair."

Brett pulls him along, continuing up the trail. He's not exactly athletic himself, but he's determined to do this. Some things are worth waking up early and doing physical exertion for. His thighs and calves protest as he keeps going up the hill; he does his best to ignore them. 

"Whoever said this was a hill was lying. This is a mountain," Eddy says, dragging to a stop. 

At this point, Brett doesn't mind taking a rest himself. "Shhh." He quickly looks around to make sure no one else is coming up the path, and then shuts Eddy up with a kiss. 

The silence doesn't last very long. "I'm so sweaty," Eddy complains. "Why are we doing this again?"

Brett gestures around him. "Appreciating nature and stuff. Obviously."

"I can appreciate nature from my bed. In my dreams," Eddy says. 

Brett punches him on the arm and continues walking. He hears Eddy sigh behind him and follow. Eddy starts humming to himself, like he's trying to comfort himself and distract himself from the torturous hike. Or maybe just trying to keep himself awake. Brett listens for a bit and then snickers when he recognises Rite of Spring. 

The sky is growing lighter as they continue the climb up, faint beams of light radiating from the horizon up into the sky. It's good that they've almost reached their destination - it's perfect timing.

"Are we there yet?" Eddy asks. They've reached the top of a grassy cliff, and Eddy wanders close to the edge, looking at how high they've climbed. The meadow below is very far. 

Brett shakes his head, pointing at the rocky landscape above them. He can see a few people wandering around up there, exploring. "Just a little bit further."

Alright," Eddy says, and continues on. He's more awake now and less grumpy, and doesn't even complain at the steepest part of the climb, when they've literally climbing rocks to get to the top. It's surprisingly windy once they're there, and Eddy turns to grab onto Brett's wrist. "Bro, you're gonna blow away."

"I am not!" Brett protests. "I'm not that small." He holds on anyway, grinning. 

The other tourists are too busy finding rocks to sit on and marvelling at the beauty of the landscape around them to pay them any attention, but Brett still feels shy when Eddy slips his hand down to hold Brett's. He's not embarrassed of Eddy or anything, but he doesn't really do the public display of affection thing. Anyone he's dated who expected him to - those relationships didn't last very long. 

"C'mon," Eddy leads him to one of the big rocks and then lets his hand go as easily as he took it. Brett finds that he... misses it? He shakes his head mentally at himself as he clambers up to sit next to Eddy. Eddy's looking over at the horizon, the sun slowly peaking out in a glorious blaze of colour. Brett hesitates, then scoots closet to Eddy and puts an arm around him.

Eddy turns his head to look at him, his face lighting up in a smile as his body relaxes against Brett's, snuggling in. He's beautiful, and it's only with great reluctance that Brett turns his gaze away so they can watch the sun rise together. It's all worth it, everything he's ever done to lead up to this moment, Eddy by his side.


End file.
